


through a silicon mask

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Abandonment, All is not what it seems, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Disfigurement, Doctor/Patient Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, Longing, Mental Disorder, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Possessiveness, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Scars, Self-Hatred, angsty sex, body issues, patient belle, therapist gold, white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: she saw the world through two small holes of a silicon mask, her whole wide world consisted of 4-walls and locked doors.she was surrounded by dull uninteresting sterile white her existence an blank void of monotonous except for him,an alternate ending to mistress of gold manor.





	through a silicon mask

**Author's Note:**

> some alternate endings to mistress of gold manor that got too long or I thought didn't really work so I thought I'd post them as stand alone fics.see end notes for another alternate ending that I almost used. let me no what you think 

she saw the world through two small holes of a silicon mask.the mask concealing her hideously scared face from view.

her whole wide world consisted of 4-walls and locked doors. this place was her prison she was sent here by her devoted father, 

every morning when she first opened her sky blue eyes her vision was engulfed with white, she laid in her white crisp linen sheets staring up at her endless white ceiling following a invisible path toward the door she laid unmoving staring into the void of white.lost in her blank thoughts she lived in a world of cold colorless blankness she had lived in this world for the past 16-years.

 

Westbrook Maine's psychiatric hospital was an Institution where the wealthy and influential hid away unwanted family members.their sins. belle French was only 17teen when her loving father had sent her to live in this hell. 

'it was for her own good till she was all better' he had said before he abounded her here, 

 

she was surrounded by dull uninteresting sterile white her existence an blank void of monotonous except for him, he was all encompassing dark, he had long pepper and salt hair and a dark beard his eyes. those eyes, they were warm honey brown. kind gentle eyes that saw her understood who she really was underneath the mask. 

he was her therapist and she was  desperately in love with him, 

every day she wore the same dress it was white of course. they all only wore white. her dress was a long nearly sheer slip dress she was completely bare underneath her dress compensating for the fact that her face was always covered as she always wore her mask. 

when she was brought here by her father she wasn't the innocent little girl he thought she was she'd lost her innocence long before this place. she wasn't a virgin but she wished she had been when she finally coaxed him into her bed seeing her virgin blood on the white sheets would have been very satisfying. she wanted him to be her first but he wasn't. she had  
had fumblings with boys in backseats of cars before she came here but he was the first to make love to her and he would be her last if she never left this place. 

during the week she enjoyed their little therapy sessions in his office when his full attention was on her and only her. he wouldn't touch her during their sessions together despite her attempts at seduction  but at night in her room when they were alone together those hands roamed up her dress. touching her in places that made her ache for him his fingers inside her were pure pleasure. in the daylight he was a member of the hospital staff with other patiences to attend to but at night he was hers and she loved nothing more then seeing his naked tanned skin contrast against all the white surrounding her. she gazed at him enraptured by him as he moved above her. pushing into her. when they had sex he never looked her in the eye always avoiding her glaze. he buried his face in the crook of her shoulder and neck his warm heavy breathing against her cold skin reminding her of what this truly is to him. an encounter of warm bodies nothing more. she was nothing to him, and she wasn't the only warm body he bedded while he lay in her bed at night wrapped in his embrace she could smell a faint scent of a woman's perfume. she was filled with white hot anger! whenever she caught a whiff of her scent on him. she became deeply jealous of the woman who wore that perfume. after he left her bed she spent the remainder of her nights imagining the kind of female she was, what were her imperfections? if any, was she one of his patients like her? what color was her hair? what did she mean to him? these unanswered questions  nagged at her taunting her.

 

during the bad nights she longed to carve his name into her skin. words of devotion marking her body with his name for all too see! for him too know that she was completely and utterly his. that would be heavenly to be his. 

he never kissed her. her face always covered by her mask but after making love to her after he spilled himself inside her he would ever so gently kiss her neck almost lovingly as if she did mean something to him. as if he loved her. 

during the day she stalk the empty halls of his office. waiting watching, when finally one day she saw her. saw her coming out of his office the woman who was stealing him away from her! she had red hair and cold blue eyes that turned icy when she met her glare. she was filled with intense jealous rage as they stared each other down the red head turned her nose up at her with an confidence that infuriated belle. she smiled displaying all her perfect teeth and she laugh at her. 

at night she laid alone in her cold bed missing his warmth with only her  dark twisted hatred to warm her.she fantasized about all the ways that she would wipe that smile off the red head's face.he was her only color in all this bright harshness and this woman with her wicked smile wanted to take him away from her! but she wouldn't let go so easily.no, she would fight her tooth and nail to keep him. he was her whole world and she wouldn't lose him to that horrible woman. 

belle awoke with determination the next morning with purpose. rising out of her bed she went into her spacious cold bathroom and looked in the mirror. 

 

he was the master of her heart. lover of her body her clandestine romance. and finally he was her doctor trying to help her sort through her inner demons.the man she could never completely have but wanted so desperately.

she removed her silicon mask once every day to shower it was the only time she ever removed it. she looked at her reflection in the mirror her skin was porcelain white. no blemish or scar marring her fair face but when belle looked in the mirror the face she saw staring back at her pretty face was ugly with red long scars and burns. she was hideous to her own eyes. 

unloveable,


End file.
